


Dread Pirate Lewis

by uniquepov



Series: Dread Pirate Lewis [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis does have some knowledge of pop culture. After all, even he’s seen<i> The Italian Job.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dread Pirate Lewis

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Lewis, Hathaway, or any of the others; only the plot is mine, and I make no profit from these scribblings. I'm just playing in Colin Dexter's sandbox for a while.
> 
>  **A/N:** Pure fluff and nonsense. Sorry. I needed it, today. Obviously also inspired by _The Princess Bride._

“What’s all this, then?”

Hathaway looked around with an air of supreme boredom and then returned his focus to his notes. “Today is International Talk Like A Pirate Day,” he said flatly. “Oxford doesn’t do these things by halves.”

Robbie looked around the quad and counted at least two dozen gaily-clad pirates, sailors, and wenches – including one young man in hot pants emblazoned with the Jolly Roger – and shook his head. “International _Talk Like A Pirate_ Day?” he asked, unable to keep the incredulity from his voice.

“Arrrr,” Hathaway deadpanned.

Robbie shot him a sharp look. “Let’s get on with it, then.”

 

Later, when they’d finished interviewing suspects, gone by the Trout for a pint, and were finally ready to stagger home for the night, Robbie had been unable to resist. At Hathaway’s mumbled, “Good night, sir,” Robbie had replied, “Good night, Hathaway. Good work. Sleep well. I’ll most likely kill you in the morning.”

Hathaway had nearly stumbled, his head snapping upwards so fast Robbie imagined he could hear the lad’s neck cracking. Hathaway ducked his head again almost immediately, no doubt to hide the grin he could no longer suppress. “Yes, sir.”

Robbie grinned all the way home.


End file.
